don't forget to breath
by turntech1Godhead
Summary: breath, run, jump. EDITED: THIS STORY HAS BEEN COMPLETELY REDONE.


you are dave strider and you just woke up from anouther nightmare. a scream is trapped in your throught as you try to calm down, breathing hard, tears welling in your crimson eye's. you think back to your nightmare: you had been walking down a dark hallway, back at your old apartment. you went into bro's room, walking towards his chair where he was sitting. you call for him but when he dosnt turn you go to touch his shoulder. you scream in terror as his head falls back, revealing a empty space where his heart should have been. a bloody gapping hole in his chest. his heart lays on the floor half eaten by something. suddenly maggots pool around your feet and pour out of bros chest. the floor began to sink, inky black tar, pulling you lower into the floor. your screams are silent. you fall into a black limbo, the sounds of crows screaming fills your ears. tar like arm pull at you, tearing at your of the hands reaches into your chest, pulling out a red light that shimmers and shakes like jelly. it quakes in the black hand of the monster. you see the outlines of the dark deities as the scowl down on you. dark strings attach to your arms and legs, as they move you back and forth, a dark puppet. a sword is put in your hand. your friends apear and one by one you cut them down. silently you plea, beg for the end of this. but no one hears you, you are dead to them.  
now back to the preasent. your body is drenched in cold sweat. blood cascades out of your nose. you look at the clock grimicing. its only 2 am. you fell asleep at around 12 while writeing a rap. oh well. you arent going to get back to sleep so fuck it. you get up and go to grab the warm bottle of apple juice. you think back to little monsters and grimace. you cant go through with it, damnit john. you pull your black tanktop on and shimmy into your crappy to-tight skiny the case of swords that looks like a giant quiver of arrows, except instead of arrows there are shitty swords . you check on your tatto. it looks better. you slip into your army grade combat boots.

you swig some of your montain dew and sigh. today is going to suck.

( 5 hours later )  
you go up to the rofe for your extensive training day with bro. yaaaay. you scowl and sigh as you slowly begin sauntering up the steps. you have so much swagger in your stride. bro waits patiently for you, sitting on the ledge meditating. you silently slip towards him, leaving the equipment carefully on the steps. like a cat stalking its prey you silently saunter toward his turned back. drawing your arrow back you aim at his head. you blow on the arrow for luck as you would for dice while gambling. you take one more step almost in range but failed to notice the small peice of gravle that just signed your death sentence. it gives a sickening crunch an you freez up. you swear in that moment the world just went silent. you could have droped a pin and a little kid in Russia could have heard it. bro smirks and opens his demonic fiery orange eyes. sliping his shades on he turns to you and shakes a finger teasingly knowing you grin is almost deranged. within seconds he has his sword and has flash steped behind you, pressing the blade to your throat. you sigh knowing the battle is over. you shamefully hang your haed and leave. bro dosnt say a word but the look on his face screams volumes. the bastered is gloating. you hate sauterdays.

you saunter back to your room with alot less swagger then earlier. slouching into your chair you open up pesterchum and look at your availibul contacts. looks like john and rose are on. oh and look at that, john already messaged you. youll get to him later.  
tenticalTherapist -[TT]- has begun pestering turntechGodhead -[TG]-  
TG: sup rose.  
TT: hello david, nice of you to grace me with your godlike airy presence, what do i owe this undoubtable pleasure of holding such a coveted conversation to. its not often that i am graced so kindly with a golden opertunity to stroll into your zone of cool. especialy since it dosnt exist.  
TG: wow that was cold lalonde, sorry i havent been on, ive been hella buisy  
TT: apolagie excepted, you may kiss my coveted ass strider. i dont think you deserve to be in my presence though mister to cool for everything. are you sure you didnt come on because you were afraid of running into someone of such high intelagence, such as me? especialy considering your large infiriority complex. excuse me if im oversteping my boundries but i believe that i would like to know, when are you going to ask out a one mister johnathan egbert?

your face burns deep red and you stare at her last sentence. you havent really planed it but you have actualy fallen for your best friend. everyone but him seemed to know it to.  
TG: uh actually i was planning to tell him on monday.  
TT: thats good. but also dave, have the nightmares gotten worse?  
TG: yeah... they , oh god rose they've gotten way worse... so much worse...  
TT: who was it this time?  
TG: it was bro... god rose it ... i .. can you stay over tonight?  
TT: yes, ill be right over alright, we can talk when i get there.  
TG: ok.  
tenticalTheripist -[TT]- has ceased pestering turntechGodhead -[TG]-  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

she arives about 2 hours and 30 minutes later. at the door she gives you a small greeting and walks past not even waiting for you to respond. as she walks in she picks a few leaves out of her hair iritatedly . she is wearing a purple sweater and her black and white squidle demon shirt that she has had since you were kids. it only falls to her navel showing off the toned tight hard earned muscles beneth. her legs are wraped in a tight black half thigh length shorts along with a bright pink belt. she must have just been at her judo class. she may not look it but rose was not the type of girl you want to piss off. she blows her choppy purple bangs out of her face. her hair is waist length but she has it pulled into a tight bun. this girl has surgical presicion when doing a bun because not a single hair is askew. one word for her: perfection. she looks at you with her violet eyes and pulls her black lips into a smirk. her pale albino skin is flawless along with her snow white uncolored hair. she sashays ahead of you toward your room. she isnt the same kid as she was in midleschool. highschool has made her cold and ruthless but your glad you can warm her grimdark soul every once in a while.

now enough of this sentimental crap, you walk over and hug her. you are easily 1 and a half foot taller then her being your 6'8. shes about 5'3 she somwhat reaches your chest. she wraps her toned arms around you giving you a firm hug. you both go sit on your bed. she takes your hand and says,  
"ok dave. how bad?"  
you sigh and explain the nightmare to her. throughout your explanation she dosnt seem to faulter but you can see the tiny cogs turning in her head as you speak. when you finish she frowns.  
"dave, how long have you been haveing theise?"  
"since the accident..."  
"why havent you told me they had started so long ago?"  
"rose 4 months isnt that long."  
"david elizabeth strider you are possibuly suffering from a sever case of Post Tramatic Stress Disorder and you didnt think that telling me might be important?"  
"im sorry ok?"  
your breath starts to increase and you feel your vision blur at the edges. you begin to panic untill you here a loud crack and feel a sharp pain in your cheek, abruptly snaging you out of your delusion.  
roses eyes are wide as she stares at you, her hand still hanging in the air. bro is looming in the doorway, concern etching his featers.  
"what happened..."  
"dave... why , dave you were screaming..."  
" i.. what?"  
fear flashes across roses face. she gets up and walks to bro. the look on her face is deadly. she grabs him by the colar and lifts him slaming into the wall.  
" Dean! you idiot! how could you not have noticed this! if it progresses any farther it progress into full fledged schitzophrenia and depression." she shakes as she yells at him. setting him down she punches him straight in the noose hard and fast. you hear a sickening crunch. bro just takes it. he wraps his arms around her as she pounds her fists into his chest, blood dripping to her hair. she stops and just silently slumps into him, breathing har. she rests her head on her arms. you have no idea what just happend but that was so fucking cool. note to self, never piss off rose lalonde. now back to reality. you get up and take rose into your chest.  
"want me to take you home?"  
"no. im fine. but your going to the hospital. put me down"  
"your obviously upset, im not puttin' ya'all down babe"  
"dave. put me down."  
"no can do"  
"dave! put me down damnit!"  
"nope"  
wrong decion. she smacks you and slips out of your grip. tossing you over her sholder she iritatedly takes you to her truck. you have no idea how she carried you down all those stairs and you weigh like 180. not to mention you live on the 30th floor. this must look weird to passerbyes. she tosses you into the passenger seat and starts up the truck. she seems to have compleatly compsed herself and cut you off from every emotion she had shown earlier. she takes you to a phychward docture.


End file.
